Do It Yourself!
by Moriel21
Summary: What happens when Danny attempts to fix some leaky pipes! Just a little DL smuff! Little heat and one swear word!


**AN:** Okay so this ficcie was written at the request of my darling D/L shipper buddies over at Talk, you know who you are! It all started because we were discussing whether or not Danny was much of a handyman...and my brain conjured up this scenario that everyone said I should make a ficcie...so here ya go! I hope it satisfies! You all rock!

**Disclaimer:** Of course I own nothing, well except the laptop I wrote this on...if I owned D/L this would be seen on TV and not just in here...since I need millions to make that happen, I am content to bide my time! Lol!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_"Damn it!"_

Lindsay barely managed to choke back a giggle as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen, fully intent on enjoying the view for another moment before she revealed her presence. Completely unaware he now had an audience, Danny lay on his back under the kitchen sink, surrounded by various wrenches and several water logged towels. The t-shirt and socks she assumed he had been wearing at some point over the course of the day, were now in a soggy pile next to him, leaving him clothed only in a pair of ratty jeans that fit him like a glove. _The way that man fills out a pair of jeans_, Lindsay thought, unconsciously licking her lips, _it's probably illegal in several states_.  
A quick glance around the kitchen revealed that this was probably the only thing Danny had attempted off the list she'd given him before she left 4 hours ago.

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_"Alright babe, I'm off to meet Stella for lunch and then we're gonna do a bit of shopping, you sure you wanna stay here and do it yourself now instead of waiting until I get back?" _

_Danny laughed and shook the paper she had handed him moments ago, "Montana relax, I'm a guy, DIY' is our motto!"_

_Lindsay burst out laughing, "Danny, tell me you did not just say DIY!"_

_"Oh come on Linds, DIY, Doin' It Yourself...ya know what I meant...besides, you'd think I'd never seen a wrench before! It's a coupla leaky pipes, I'll be fine!" He winked at her, "Might even do some laundry and surprise ya"_

_Lindsay rolled her eyes and kissed him goodbye, blissfully unaware of the mess she would be coming home to._

_ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

Another curse, followed by a stream of water shooting up out of the drain in the sink, brought her quickly back to the present and this time she wasn't quite able to stifle her giggles.

_"Montana?"_ Danny's head shot up and connected squarely with the pipe he had been struggling with, resulting in another curse from him and a fresh batch of giggles from Lindsay.

_"Ya know insteada laughin' at me Montana, you could get your ass over here and help a guy out!"_ He muttered as he slid out a bit from under the sink, eyes glaring, one hand holding his bruised head.

She grinned unrepentantly and stared down at him, _"Sorry, it's just...you did say you knew what you were doing!"_

_"Yeah well, I did, I mean I watched my pop do this a hun'erd times when I was kid...ya slide under the sink, tighten a few things, 30 seconds tops, bam yer done! So I try that and what happens, water goes everywhere..."_ He gestured toward the soggy towels and his soaked clothing..._ "dang near drowned myself!"_

Lindsay eyed him smugly and bending down slowly removed her shoes, _"Well smart guy, that's cuz you forgot a couple steps..."_ tossing her socks behind her she turned back toward Danny who was now intently watching her every move.

_"First you have to make sure you have all the right tools"_...her sweater was the next thing to go, revealing a very small, form-fitting tank top that caused Danny's eyes to turn a shade darker as he stared at her.

_"Next you have to turn off the water, that generally keeps the drowning to a minimum!"_ She winked at him and bent down again, this time sliding gracefully in next to him under the sink, making sure to press up against him as she did so.

_"Then,"_ she smirked, relishing his gasp as her fingers skipped over his bare abs to find the wrench lying next to him, _"you gotta make sure you really are tightening the pipe and not loosening it."_

She fit the wrench around the joint and gave it several good twists. _"And finally..."_ she paused as she turned to stare at him, eyes almost black with desire stared back at her, so close their noses were almost touching.

_"Finally...?"_ he whispered his breath fanning her face and causing her toes to curl. She swallowed and licked her lips again.

_"Finally, you have to make sure it works again..."_ She had barely finished before hungry lips crashed against hers, causing both of them to moan softly at the sensation. In the very small part of her brain that wasn't completely focused on Danny's amazingly skillful lips, Lindsay couldn't help but marvel at the fact that no matter how often their lips met, it was still lightening, still fireworks everytime. The man really did have amazing lips, soft, supple, so perfectly kissable. She slanted her mouth and barely traced the inside of his bottom lip with her tongue, eliciting yet another moan of arousal from him. All thought flew right out of her head as Danny's hands slid down her body, both caressing and cajoling in an attempt to slide her over so she was straddling him, all without breaking the kiss. Finally the need for air became crucial, and she pulled away just enough to touch her forehead to his. She slid over so she was laying completely on top of him, the contours of her body fitting perfectly with his.

_"So just where'd you learn to be such a DIY'er, Linds?"_ Danny asked a bit breathlessly, one hand sliding provocativly over her jean covered tush and the other sliding up to caress the skin under the back of her tank top.

_"DIY'er?"_ she quirked an eyebrow at him and laughed as he rolled his eyes, _"I grew up on a farm Messer remember, we learned early how to fix just about anything!"  
_

Danny tightened his arms around her and winked, _"Got anything you can teach me then?"_

Lindsay laughed and tip toed her fingers up his chest, _"Sure,"_ she teased, as she planted small kisses on his chin and nose.

_"Lesson number one, the next time you want me to get wet and naked just ask me to take a shower!"_


End file.
